Plan gone astray
by Kapsule corp
Summary: Hwoarang's got the perfect plan to get Jin. Get in cozy with the sister, play the game of love, once he's in he just has to take Kazama down, all he had to do was break a heart, but he didn't plan on falling in love!
1. The Plan

1Hey second story Whoop whoop Whoop whoop

Okay so this is a Hwo Asuka romance. I decided there were not enough so I did one. YAY.

Okay here it goes please be gentle. I liked the idea.

Chapter 1: The plan (prologue)

He lay on the couch of the small, dirty, cramp room he called his apartment. The T.V. blared noise that he only half heard as he watch the smoke from his cigarette trail to the ceiling. He took a drag and blew hard thinking, thinking of that bloody no good rival of his, Kazama. That damn Jin Kazama. Now the owner and CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. It had been so long since their last fight, the details had faded.

He would do anything for a rematch to prove he was the best against his hated foe. If only he had a chance he could break him down.

"In other news,"came the voice of the anchor woman, "Jin Kazama of the Mishima Zaibatsu has announced he will be opening his home to his long lost sister Asuka Kazama, with the passing of their uncle." Hwoarang sat up straight at this, on the screen was a picture of Jin and a young girl who looked very similar, but far better looking in his eyes. He thought she could be a sweet girlfriend.

That's when the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Yeah, it was perfect.

Ever since master Baek sent him off on his own, claiming there was nothing left to learn or some crap, Hwoarang had moved here to Tokyo to complete the only mission he had left: defeat Jin Kazama. But being the high and mighty CEO Jin was, getting to him wasn't easy. He was turned away every time he tried. The people claimed Master Kazama too busy for the likes of him. Talk about stuck-up.

Now here was his chance, if he could get in with little Miss Kazama, he could get to Jin and take him down. He could finally even the playing field, and bring the sap down. Take his place as number one.

All he had to do was break one little bitch's heart.

He sounds so evil here, but he's not. I'm trying to portray him as angry and a little confused. See at first he wants Asuka to get close to Jin. **At first.** How will this change as he gets to know her.

Should I continue or what?

Review please

Kap.


	2. New life

1Tanks Wait-for-Sleep I will continue the story Just for you :Hugs WFS who beats KC back:

Okay here's Asuka POV on life with the Kazama family.

I forgot this last time so sorry don't sue,

Disclaimer: If I owned tekken the world rivers would be made of chocolate, teenagers would rule the governments and cheese bracelets would be mandatary. So I guess I don't

Chapter 2: New life.

She chewed her cereal as the news blared the personal business of her family. She was now living in the biggest and best house in town, with all the riches and power at her disposal. She could have any thing she desired and more. No one would dare harm her or upset her for fear of her brother the most powerful man on earth, literally. She was safe, rich, secure and...BORED OUT OF HER FREAKING MIND.

She had it all, but didn't want it. The boys at her college were scared to talk to her, no one dare cross her path. Jin put out strict orders to have a body guard watch her at every turn, if she so much as sneezed she had to be home immediately, for fear she was sick. If she even stubbed her toe, or had a sip of ANY form of alcohol she was banned from the vicinity then and there. Jin barely let her leave the house. Unless of course, she went out with his wife Xiaoyu, then she was allowed places, but though Xiaoyu was her closest friend here and had been like the sister she never had, at times Asuka just wanted to let lose and have fun. She wanted to be wild and free.

Even her name suggested freedom Asuka: soaring bird, not caged bird with overly-protective-jerky-brother-who-never- gets-out-of-your-face-or-leaves-you-alone. She stood and headed for the exit. She still had to admit with her father's or really her uncle's passing, it was great of her brother to let her move in with him. She just was going through a hard time and needed some excitement in her life. At the front door she was greeted by her sister-in-law and soon-to-be mother of two, Xiaoyu, and her nephew, Hero. He was 4 and was mini replica of his father, spiky black hair that stood straight back, lovely chocolate brown eyes(like his mother.), perfectly even pearly white teeth, and the soft look Jun had passed to both her and Jin. He was dressed in the newly improved Mishima private school uniform. Xiaoyu had made it her business to change those awful outfits once Jin took over the school.

"'Suka, I'm gowin to school today." Hero said in greeting, "You ride wif me today." he demanded of his aunt. "Mommy and baby are." he smiled placing a hand on his mom's belly.

"Sure buddy, I'm riding with you today."she smiled. "Hey Xiao my first class isn't till 2 today, you wanna do some shopping and grab lunch after?"

"Trying to get out of the house again sis?" Xiao asked knowingly, Asuka was about to answer (and get in deep trouble at that.), but Hero suddenly yelled, "PAPA." the boy jumped into Jin's arms.

"Oh please Asuka,"Xiaoyu said loudly, "I have to pick up some things for the baby and would love another women around for help." Asuka starred for a minute, but understood at Xiao's wink what she was doing.

"Oh Xiao, if you insist, I guess I have no choice, but to go." Asuka answered, Jin walked over carrying Hero.

"How dumb do you two think I am any way?" Jin sighed putting his son down.

"I going for an IQ of 56, but Xiao said it was too generous." Asuka smirked as Xiao laughed.

"Cute. Asuka you know I'm only looking out for you, the best way I can. With father, mother, and uncle gone we're the family we have left." Jin said kissing her forehead.

"And what am I?" Xiao spoke up, "Charcoal." Jin took her in his arms and kissed her.

"You are my priceless jewel that I was lucky enough to discover." Jin pulled her close.

"Oh Jin." She and he began to kiss. While Hero made noises indicating how gross it was, Asuka held his hand and felt envious. She was happy for them of course, but wished that she had someone she could be that intimate with. They were like soul mates, totally opposite, but fit together like pieces of a puzzle. She wanted that. She wanted someone to say she was 'priceless' and kiss her like she'd never been kissed. She admits to being a tom boy, of sorts, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be loved. She could live without romance, but watching her brother and Xiao always brought doubts, they made her feel lonely.

"'Suka," Hero's voice broke her trance, "Let's go." She walked out side with her nephew and sat next to Xiao as Jin conversed with some men about work. Jin had felt it his duty to ride with Hero every day to school and to pick him up at least three times a week. Yeah, she had a great family, but still life felt like there was something missing.

Whatzup, what do ya'll think about it so far. Give me your honest opinions here people.

Review please

Kap.


	3. Boy meets girl

1Okay sorry for the _long _(Ha, ha) wait.

In this chapter our lovers meet face to face and sparks fly.

Now thanks to any and all reviewers

Disclaimer: Don't own tekken, if you sue you'll get uh: digs in pocket: an old movie ticket to...The little Mermaid how old is this?

Chapter 3: Boy meets girl.

"Have a good day Hero and I'll see ya later alright."Asuka said ruffling her nephew's hair. They were at his school and saying goodbye, Xiaoyu hugged him.

"Kiss mama goodbye."she said and he complied, Jin took his hand and led him out of the limo and to the school.

"Come big guy,"he said, "daddy will pick you up later and we'll go to the park." Hero shock his head.

"No daddy the dojo. I want to train and get strong like you." Hero began to punch the air. Jin laughed at his son, "Alright you win."

Jin arrived back at the car as Asuka and Xiao got out. Jin looked at them seriously.

"You two take it easy and be back early. And Asuka don't go too fast for Xiao, she could get hurt.

"I'll be fine Jin." Xiao giggled, she liked his over protective nature just a little bit.

"Maybe I should send a security guard with you two."

"Jin," Asuka fumed, "We are two full grown martial artist woman we can handle a shopping trip." Jin looked from one to the other, before he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner." he hugged by to Xiao and waved to Asuka as he left, "Stay beautiful." he joked as the limo drove him back to work.

"Come on let's have some fun." Asuka grabbed Xiao's hand and off they were.

Hwoarang throw out his cup, and hopped on his bike, this was prefect. Xiao was the easiest obstacle he could get around. He smirked riding after the two girls, it was time to say hello to an old friend.

So one hour, fifteen stores and thirty bags later, Asuka and Xiao were getting a snack, at the

slushie cart (A/N mmm slushie.).

"We'll have a raspberry and a grape slushie please." Xiao said to the man at the counter, Asuka sighed this was not the way she had planed it. Xiao was cool and she was having fun, but there was no excitement. Here she was in the big city of Tokyo and what was she doing? Slurping down a slushie with her pregnant sister-in-law. If only she didn't live on such a short leash.

The man handed them their cups and they went to find a seat, when a loud male voice called out, "Hey phoenix girl, what happen to the pig tails." They turned to see a red headed punk/hood looking man walk up to them.

"Hwoarang!"shouted Xiao as they hugged each other tightly, "Long time no see, I haven't seen you since my engagement."

"Yeah well, we all know why that is Xiao. When did ya switch to a pony tail." He asked pulling her hair gently.

"Oh well come on Hwoar, I'm a wife and mother, I thought I was too old for 'em."

"Come on piggy you'll be 72 and you still won't be old." He rolled his eyes. Asuka had her eyes locked on him he was the cutest boy she'd ever seen. Rude it seemed, but cute.

"Jin says the same thing, he's always telling me to put it back." Seeing the discomfort on his face she switched subjects. "Have you met my sister-in-law?." She pushed Asuka forward a little.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Asuka." he grasped her hand.

"I'm Hwoarang, pleasure." he looked at her closely, she was a lot prettier up close, pretending to like her would work out fine, she was hot. "Have we met you look familiar."

"I was in the Iron fist 5, maybe you saw me on T.V. or something."

"No, I was there too, me and my master."

"Really?" They were silently checking each other out. Xiao noticed.

"Well, I need to be getting home Asuka, ya know get off my feet." She pulled out her cell and dialed the driver.

"What about lunch?" Asuka wasn't ready to leave, she wanted to talk with Hwoarang more.

"You can still go. In fact why not go with Hwoar here?" she motioned, and then went to find the driver. "Go have fun."

"Well what do ya say?"he asked, this was going as easy as pie. She seemed to think a moment. "Come on babe let's go." He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his hand on her butt. She smacked him hard.

"You wanna know what I think.?"She screamed, pulling away she dumped her slushie down his pants, "You're a PIG." She stomped on his foot and left. How could Xiao have set her up with this guy.

As he watched her leave his plan was falling apart, he chased after her. Shaking the ice from his pant leg. He seized her arm, "Okay yeah, I got carried away there, I'm sorry."

"Back off me sicko." she ripped away her arm.

"Let me make it up to you, I'll buy you lunch."

"No chance later loser." she walked away. He shouted to her.

"Come on any where you want, we'll hope on my motorcycle and drive where ever you say." This made her stop and turn around, she gave a wicked smile.

"Did you say motorcycle?" he saw the mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah you interested?" he smirked back.

"How fast dose it go?"

"As fast as you desire?"

"Well what are we still doing here? Let's party."

"That's what I'm saying." They ran off to the parking lot.

"So this is your bike then." she sat on it and let her hand roam around it. He sat in front of her, and started the engine as her arms wrapped around his waist. He went speeding off. Asuka knew she was in for a good time.

There ya go what did ya'll think of it. Huh be honest please.

Review please

Kap


	4. Date

1I'm back by popular demand that I should leave.

So here is the next chap hope you enjoy.

Thanks to all the reviewers out there, all three of four of you.

Disclaimer: I have three games and am currently holding gay boy lee cho lan hostage, but tekken is not mine.

Chapter 4: Date.

Xiao impatiently looked at the clock for the tenth time. It was almost dinner and Asuka wasn't back. Maybe setting up Asuka and Hwoar was a bad idea. She hadn't heard from them in hours. It was not like she was worried about them they were both adults, but if Jin found out where she' been... She didn't want to think about. She thought that he might get over a stupid rivalry, but it would take some time.

"Xiao?" asked her husband entering the kitchen, speak of the devil (A/N Haha :P)

"Yes dear what is it?" she mustered a fake smile glancing again at the clock.

"Okay, is dinner almost done? Hero and I are starved." He asked with a confused look. She was about to answer when the phone rang. Jin reached for it. Xiao jumped over the table, knock down four chairs, shoved him to the ground and picked up the phone. "Hello Kazama residence, Xiao speaking."

"Xiao it's me." came Asuka's voice from the line. She looked at Jin who was standing up.

"Oh what's up?" Xiao said cheerily.

"I'm kinda caught up in something, I'm gonna miss dinner."Asuka explained.

"Really good for you." Xiao said in her fake happy voice.

"You're not mad?" Asuka asked confused.

"Yes, yes I'm am, Christie."

"Jin is with you then."

"You bet he is."she shoved him playfully.

"Alright see ya, bye." Asuka hung up as a motorcycle roar rang out. Xiao hung up and began fixing the mess she made.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to do acrobatics pregnant?" Jin asked helping her.

"Sorry hun, I got excited. Julia says hi."she blushed.

"I thought you were taking to Christie." She panicked.

"Jin, go get Hero we're about to eat."

"I'll get Asuka too."

"NO!" she said a little too loudly, "I mean, Asuka is not feeling too great, she needs her rest now go get Hero dear and we'll eat."

"Alright then, Xiao." he went to find their son.

"She's lucky I'm here to cover. Girl what are you doing.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of town with Asuka.

She stood in the middle of the dirt road with her hands raised high. How did I get here? She thought sighing. Around her was a crowd of screaming teens and bikers. In front was Hwoarang on his motorcycle and another boy on his, Rito the challenger, each ready to ride off.

"Alright," she yelled, "Ready, set, race!" she threw her hands down and the two took off. They barely missed her and sped up. She turned to watch as they raced to the edge of the cliff. Maybe playing chicken was a bad idea. As the cliff came closer Rito began to panic, while Hwoarang stayed calm. Rito tried to stop fast and toppled over with his bike. Hwoarang kept going, then 50 meters before the edge he turned the bike and skidded to a stop right at the edge.

Asuka breathed out hard, as she and the crowd race to their winner. He started the bike and rode up to greet them. He was swarmed by his fans, and drunk colleges. Asuka punched his arm playfully. "You scared me jerk."

"Really didn't know you cared toots." Hwoarang slung his arm around her shoulders, "So what ya think?"

She smirked, "Not bad for a pretty boy," her smiled was replaced by a frown soon though, "Hwoar, I've gotta get home."

"Your home or mine?" he laughed, she punched his arm harder this time, "Alright let's go." They hopped on his bike and rode back to the city. Asuka lay her head on his back as they rode. He was so warm, she loved it. This had been the greatest day ever, first the had lunch at her favorite sushi place, then he took her riding through all the back trails out side the city, then sneaking to the very top of Tokyo tower, followed by a sandwich dinner at the bridge during sunset and finally meeting up with that biker-wannabe gang and watching him beat their sorry butts. Today was the most exciting, fun and even somewhat romantic day of her life. If only it didn't have to end. They reached her street all too soon for her liking and she told him to stop.

"What's up?" he asked pulling over and she got off.

"I'm gonna walk from here. If Jin saw me on a motorcycle he'd die of shock."she answered. Hwoarang smirked that didn't sound so bad actually.

"Alright."he sighed. She then handed him her phone. Getting the hint he typed in his number and handed it back. "Sorry I don't have a portable one." he shrugged standing up and leaning in to kiss her, She turned her head and his lips met her check.

"Not on the first date." she said slyly as she walked away, "bye Hwoarang." Once she was out of sight, he got back on his bike. This had worked great he was in. Now it was only a matter of time till he had Kazama in his grasp. The closer he got to her, the closer he got to her brother. It was actually to bad that he had to break her heart, she was really hot and tons of fun. Cute and laid back he liked it.

Asuka opened the door slowly, maybe no one was up it was pretty late. She tiptoed up to her room and made it without a hitch. She readied for bed with thoughts of her adventurous day flooding her head.

She lay down and was settling in when she found a little pink piece of paper on her pillow. Obviously from Xiao she opened it.

It said _Suka we have to talk about this there are things you should know and things I want to know. You're lucky Jin didn't find out (U.O.ME.) Xiaoyu._

Asuka placed the note on her bed stand still smiling nothing could possible ruin her good mood. Three weeks in Tokyo and she'd finally found excitement.


	5. Too close

1Hey back again (why do I torture you?)Ha

Okay this is the next chapter where Hwoarang starts to feel closer to Asuka then he expected kinda.

Disclaimer: Though I don't own tekken I sooo beat my step dad at tekken so bad. My Xiaoyu took his Feng wei down and out: win ratio 9:7 yeah.

Chapter 5: Too close.

Asuka starred out the window only barely listening, she had gotten a call from Hwoarang that mourning inviting her out again. She was beyond excited.

"Asuka are you listening?" Xiao suddenly said very loudly. Asuka snapped her gaze to her friend.

"Yes, of course I was Xiao." she answered returning to the breakfast she had abandoned only minutes before. Xiao saw through her easily.

"You had a pretty nice time last night, didn't you?" She asked smiling. Asuka blushed and then answered.

"Yeah it was the best. We're actually going out again today." Xiao sighed when she said this. She opened her mouth to say something a few times but decided against it, Asuka was too happy Xiao didn't want to bring her down.

"I'll tell Jin your feeling sick, and you sneak out after Hero has gone to school." she said with a hint a frustration.

"Thanks Xiao you're a real friend. I can't wait to see Hwoar today." Xiao was right Asuka liked Hwoarang a lot. She seemed to be thinking about him 24/7.

Meanwhile...

Hwoarang starred up his ceiling again, what was so interesting about it he didn't know. But he seemed to spend a lot of time watching it. Maybe it was because when ever he thought about his plan Asuka's face found it's way to his mind. God she was pretty. It was too bad he had to use her to get to her brother. She was a fun girl.

But he had to take Jin down, make him pay. Some stupid little brat wasn't gonna get in his way. She was a pawn, nothing more. Close enough to get in his house was all he needed. Then Kazama was finished, and the girl was dumped.

She was nothing. Smart? yes, beautiful? No doubt. Fun? More than anyone else he knew. They got along great sure, but she was Kazama's sister. She and he could never really be, and he knew it.

Besides, girls like her were out of his league. Hoods and Princesses don't mix.

"Where are we going?"Asuka asked climbing on the back on his bike.

"There are some pretty good garage bands playing at a bar across town," Hwoarang answered, "we could check that out and go from there." He started the bike, but she frowned and said,

"My brother doesn't allow me anywhere they serve alcohol." He scowled at the mention of her brother, but soon replaced it with a smirk.

"Good thing he not here to stop us then huh?" She smiled as he sped off into traffic. She didn't know why, but just the thought of breaking the rules made her adrenaline rush through her body. It fact it rose just from being around Hwoarang.

The couple pulled up to an old looking building littered by neon lights and beer posters, they all led down a dark staircase, which obviously led to the bar. It looked like a dirty and viral place.

"Scared?" he asked teasingly walking to the entrance. She shook her and laughed.

"Disgusted." she confirmed, he took her hand and led her down the stairs promising it would be fun. He pushed open the large metal doors to reveal a half lit old fashion pub that had been re-modeled into a more modern look. Her ears were met with a loud heavy metal rock mix. She went in and up to the stage, pushing through the drunk screaming fans, to watch the band. He was close behind.

As the music blasted she started to dance, she couldn't help it she loved this sound.

"This is not a dance club ya know?" Hwoarang laughed watching her.

"So?" she asked and continued to move. He laughed and motioned to the waitress for two drinks. Then she grabbed his hand, "Come on." she laughed.

He shook his head, "I don't dance." She looked confused.

"It's not hard, it's almost like fighting. If you can fight you can dance. I mean take Eddy and Christie for instance." He sighed as she started to dance again still holding his arm. He gave up and dance with her. They were actually, quite good. Spinning and jumping to the beat blaring in their ears, Hwoarang had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought. And he had an excuse to touch her and wrap his arms around. As the song died, the two walked to a table still holding each other and laughing. The waitress brought their drinks and Hwoarang sipped his while she looked at hers cautiously. "Is this alcohol? I can't drink this."

Hwoarang raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"If Jin finds out he'll be really mad." Hwoarang slammed his cup down.

"If Jin thought breathing was disrespectful would you stop doing it?" he yelled, "Why do you care about his opinion so much?" She gritted her teeth and stood.

"He's my only living family and was kind enough to take me in when I had no one. That's why."

"Oh yeah Mr. High and Mighty, what a real saint." he leaned back and pulled out a cigarette. She snatched it out of his mouth, threw it down and stepped on it. "Hey that was my last one."

"And insulting my brother was the last straw. I like you, but don't you ever talk about my brother that way. You don't even know him." He was about to counter, but stopped. His plan went down the drain if he blew his cover. It just bugged him how she just allowed Jin to control her life and her decision. This girl was a free spirt and shouldn't be living in a cage.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I won't talk bad about you brother till after he rejects me." He smiled when she laughed, he loved the way she laughed.

"Don't worry after a little convincing from me and Xiao he'll love you." she smirked, he sighed if only she knew.

Well whadya think? I wanna know for real. Sorry it took so long to update.


	6. For comfort

1Hey back again to torture you. All right ladies and gentlemen. Here is the next chapter. We're are nearing the end. This fic is really short, but I think it's okay. It will only be about 7 or 8 chapters maybe 9 if your lucky. I hope you still like it.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers

Disclaimer: Tekken ain't mine is it yours.

Chapter 6: For comfort

"...and then he's all like 'before you worry about defeating others you have to defeat me'." Hwoarang said imitating his master.

"Then what?"Asuka laughed.

"Then I beat his ass. For the first time, I beat him."He smirked, "It was like a miracle or something." She laughed again, she was having a blast as usual. They had been seeing each other for two weeks now. Asuka had yet to tell her brother, who she had been dating or the fact that she was dating.

She and Hwoarang were just waking down the street(A/N: singing do a diddy diddy dum diddy dee). They had just finished lunch and were looking for something else to do. They didn't need to, they seem to enjoy just being around each other. They were laughing and taking about the fifth Iron fist.

"Hey Hwoar?"asked Asuka, "Who was it you had to defeat anyway?"He froze, he couldn't tell her the truth. It would hurt her to know he'd been lying. Oh and his plan too. What was his plan again?

He was spared answering as they turned the corner something caught his eyes. Down the street was a huge group of people. They were gathered around three farrier taking people to some islands. Yet it was what was on the islands that got his attention. Split between the three islands, was an amusement park. A big pink, panda theme amusement park, with some of the biggest fastest rides he'd ever seen. He was in shock.

"What is that?" he asked astonished

"Xiaoyu land."answered Asuka as if she telling him it was sunny.

"Xiaoyu has a amusement park?"he practically screamed.

"Yeah, I think it was Jin's 1st anniversary gift to her."Asuka answered.

"What did she get him? A space station?"

"No that's silly. The Zaibatsu already owns five." then a thought hit her, "You wanna go."

"I can't afford that."

"Anyone in the Kazama family gets in free. You'll be my guest."she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street, through the crowds of people and up to a private boat. The next thing he knew he was in the middle of the park.

"Okay, what first?"she asked, "How's a roller coaster sound?" she pointed to the 'Panda plunge' ride.

"Or that one." he pointed to the 'Flying Phoenix.' Xiaoyu seemed to like fast rides.

"Alright" she agreed and they were off. They went on al the fastest and coolest rides. Since Xiao owned the park they didn't even have to wait on line! They were stuffing down some ice cream later that night as they walked through the park.

"Wow, roller coasters, free falls, water rides and simulation machines. Not to mention good food. This place has it all and more." Hwoarang commented, "No wonder Xiao went back to him."

Asuka stopped and looked at him, "Xiao and Jin broke up? When?" he looked at her.

"Uh well, hey look at that." He pointed to one of those strength test where you hit the lever with the hammer and see how high the pin goes.(A/N: I don't know what they're called) she turn her attention to it an they walked over.

"Step right up test you strength, win your lovely lady a lovely prize."the operator yelled. "You sir," he pointed to Hwoarang, "Would you like to try?"

"No thanks, I know how strong I am."he answered, "I just want to watch the other idiots try."

"Oh chicken are we?" the man mocked. "Little boy afraid of being shown up."

"I can hit the dumb bell." he yelled as he grabbed the hammer. He swung, however instead of hitting the lever the hammer collided with the man foot. He jumped around in pain.

"Told ya I could hit the _dumbbell_." he laughed as Asuka took the hammer. The man bagan to yell at Hwoarang until a bell sounded. Looking over they saw the pin falling back down and Asuka leaning on the hammer. "What's my prize?"

The both whistled, and Hwoarang said, "Now that's a woman. Come on babe, I'm your prize." She laughed and the two left the park hand in hand.

As they pulled up to her house Asuka looked at her watch, than directed Hwoarang around to the side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's 12:30, I was supposed to be back by 10."she answered, "I'm sneaking in." He laughed, sometimes he wondered how she could be Kazama's sister.

"I'll see later, then." He said. He leaned in and kissed her, she didn't turn away this time. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, as his circled her waist. Parting her lips she allowed his tongue entrance. As they kissed Hwoarang felt a jolt he had never felt before. He had gone a lot further with other girls, but had never felt this sort of force and passion before.

They broke their kissed, what felt like far to soon for them both. Then he helped her up the wall and she was gone. She tiptoed across the yard and up to the fire escape. (A/N: sound familiar) She made her way up towards her room.

Inside:

Xiao was pacing in front of Asuka's door. Where could she be? She was 2 hours late. Then she heard a noise out the window of the hall. Looking out she saw Asuka climbing up. She was about to yell at her when another voice called her.

"Baby, what are you doing at the window?"it was Jin. Xiao turned around and smiled.

"Nothing." she answered, Jin was right next to Asuka's door. "What are you doing?"

"Hero left his stuffed panda in Asuka's room, he just came in to the dojo and said he can't sleep without it."he sighed, "I'm sure she won't mind."

"Jin," she panicked standing in front off the door, "You can't she's probably asleep."

"Asuka never goes to sleep before 1 o'clock, she on the computer till then." Xiao didn't move from her spot.

"But Jin, you're all sweaty and your muscles are bulged out." the window was sliding open.

"She's been training her whole life Xiao I don't think she'll mind." Asuka's hand appeared on the windowsill. Xiao had to act fast.

"No, that's not what I meant."she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I mean your all sweaty and I'm getting pregnancy urges." Asuka was fully inside now. Jin began to turn in her direction.

"The bathroom is right th-" Xiao pulled him back.

"Not those kind of urges Jin."she kissed him hard, and pushed him from the door. Opening her eyes she motioned for Asuka to go into her room. Tip-toeing passed as quickly as she could, Asuka made it to her room. Xiao released Jin when she heard the sft click of the door. He smiled, "Oh those urges."

"Papa, where panda?" asked little Hero as he came into view. Asuka opened the door then, holding his toy.

"Looking for this?" she asked handing it to him. He smiled and pulled Jin to tuck him in. Xiao walked into Asuka's room with her after they left.

"I can't keep lying Asuka."she said sadly.

"I know, I'll have to tell Jin about me and Hwoarang soon."

"I'll be right there with you." They said their goodnights and Xiao left. Asuka settled in for sleep, thinking of how to tell her brother about her boy friend.

Meanwhile

Hwoarang walked into his apartment thinking. His cover was almost blown again tonight. This time he definitely couldn't even think about telling her how he knew about Xiao and Jin. Plan aside knowing _THAT _would destroy her. He was better now, he was cleaner, than again what he was doing now wasn't much better. But he and Xiao were friends. But he didn't love Xiao. Wait what was he saying? He didn't love Asuka either. At least he didn't think he did. Maybe he could. No he had to stop thinking like that. He had a plan to complete.

But as he climbed into bed his last thought before sleep was: If his plan was worth hurting Asuka.

There ya go what ya think. I like this it was sorta funny. I hope you liked it. What is Hwoarang hiding? Can you guess? Any one who does gets a cookie.

Review please

Kap.


	7. Picnic problems: lame title sorry

1Back again, it's your host Kapsule corp.

Okay, I know your dying for it, but Jin and Hwoarang don't meet up yet.:angry reviewer throws safe at Kap: I'm sorry okay it will happen in the next chappie I promise. Please hold out.

Disclaimer: Tekken...Tekken...Tekken nope not here so not mine.

Chapter 7: Picnic problems

"Hero, let's go." Asuka cried up the stairs, "Or I'll go to the park without you." She went back to packing her basket. Jin was at the table tapping his foot impatiently. She looked at him, "You okay."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you going out _unsupervised_ on a date with a boy I've never met."He sighed as he stood up and gripped her shoulders, "It doesn't seem safe."

"I told you I'd introduce you tomorrow okay? Besides Xiao set me up so you don't have to worry."Asuka groaned, "I mean sure she has bad taste in men, but she was right about this one."

"Ha, ha, That was so funny I remembered to laugh but didn't."

"That's stupid."she laughed, "Hero will be there too you know Jin, I would never try anything in front of him." Hero came in then riding his new tricycle. Xiao was not far behind.

"I ready to go Suka."He yelled pulling on her hand. She picked up her basket.

"Okay little guy, you ready to meet Auntie's friend."asked Xiao, whiling smiling at her sister-in-law. Jin groaned with Asuka. They all looked at him.

"What? I'm worried and scared. She could get hurt, what do we know about this boy? I don't want to lose my little sister to some lunatic."he said sitting down and rubbing his temples, "My daughter's not born yet. I'm not suppose to have to deal with this for at least another 16 years." Xiao rubbed his shoulders and smiled down at him.

"Then don't."she advised, "I know this boy Jin, Asuka will be fine." Jin smiled up at her she was right there was nothing to fret about. His sister had been seeing this boy for two weeks now after all. Then turning to Asuka she winked. "And you have fun on your date 'kay."

"Oh yeah. Lunch in the park with my sweet dreamy boy friend and my chatty, adventurous, but still lovable nephew both craving my full attention." she rolled her eyes, "How romantic."

Jin smirked standing up, "Oh no Asuka, it's terribly romantic."

"It is?"she asked confused.

"Yes." Jin laughed taking Xiao in his arms, "For us." Xiao laughed and called back, "Have fun you two."as Jin carried her away. Asuka smiled, for some reason instead of feeling lonely seeing her brother and his wife made her think of Hwoarang. She imagined him carrying her off, telling her she was priceless and special. He really loved her, and best of all he loved her for her. So many kids at her school had tried to get to her brother through her, it made her sick. But not Hwoarang, he loved her, only her and no one else. She felt all warm thinking of him, he was her perfect guy, her match. She finally understood what it meant to love a boy as deeply as she loved her brother and uncle and father. She knew why Jin had come back to the Zaibatsu for Xiao risking his own life. She knew what her mother and father had felt and why they had died for each other. She knew why all her girl friends in school had swooned over dumb romance flicks. Because now she knew Hwoarang. Now she knew love.

Jin was so much more understanding than she thought he'd be. He had laughed when she told him she had been scared to him about dating. Xiao had suggested that she not tell Jin about who she was dating however, just to tell him that she was. They both agreed that to truly understand it Jin would have to meet Hwoarang. So Asuka would bring over tomorrow. She knew Jin would just love him. He would see how they loved each other. He would understand her completely like he always did. Who knew? Maybe this time next year she'd be planning her wedding.

They arrived at the park and Asuka set up there picnic. Hero rode around on his tricycle and they waited for Hwoarang to show up. Then as he was riding Hero saw a small chipmunk. Excited he called to Asuka, but she was busy. So he rode after it. Chasing it as fast as he could, his panda doll under his arm.

Asuka looked up and noticed he was gone. Then she spotted him riding after the poor animal. Dropping what she was doing she ran after him. Calling his name, "Hero come back here."

He turned to face her still peddling. The chipmunk ran into traffic Hero still on it's trail. He turned around in time to see he was close to the road. He stopped, but not before he was in traffic. As a truck approached, he closed his eyes. There was a horn and nothing. The bike was hit.

Hero opened his eyes, his bike lay broken in the road, he was clenched hard in someone's arms. He looked up to find Hwoarang looking down at him, "Hey kid."he said smiling, Asuka ran over.

"Hero, what were you thinking you could have been killed." she yelled, "You know your not supposed to ride off alone."

"Nice mothering skills, though I didn't know you were one." Hwoarang laughed putting Hero on the ground, she blushed.

"I'm not, this is my nephew, Hero."she introduce, "Hero this is my friend Hwoarang."

He smiled at his savior, "Are you gonna marry Suka? Mama says you are." This time it was Hwoarang's turn to blush. They smiled at each other and laughed.

Then picking up his tricycle Hwoarang turned to them, "I know a bike place around here that could fix this."

"How do you know that?"she countered.

"It's down the street from my favorite bar." He answered and she punched his arm. Nevertheless they followed him.

Back at the estate

Jin and Xiao were sitting in the living room taking when Xiao brought up a strange question.

"Jin,"she asked, "How do feel about Hwoarang?" she looked away, scared for the answer. Jin gave her a puzzled look and sighed not knowing what to say. Then he turned back to her.

"Xiao,"he said nervously, "This isn't about..."he trailed off

"No Jin, it's not. It was just as a general question."she said obviously mad now.

"Oh."He thought a minute, "I don't believe I can ever forgive him for some of the things he's done, but I do respect him as a fighter. However I don't like him at all."

"But you don't hate either?"

"No, not yet, but close. Why the sudden interest?"he asked looking at her suspiciously. She was hiding something. She darted her eyes around the room, "This does have to do with what happened, doesn't it?"

She stood up very angry, "Why can't you just get over that? Hwoarang and I are still friends, can't you try and be his friend too?"

"He hates me and has used every trick in the book to get to me all over some stupid rivalry." He said calmly yet dangerously, "I would be content never seeing him again." Xiao sighed and left the room, Jin was so hardheaded at times. Why did she put up with it? Oh yeah she loved him.

She sighed hoping Asuka could get through to him the way she couldn't.

At the shop.

Hero looked at the ground crying, his tricycle was broken and he couldn't ride it now. Asuka held his hand trying to calm him down.

"It's alright, you can ride your bike tomorrow. When it's fixed."she said gently. He just continued to cry. Asuka looked at Hwoarang apologetically, "Sorry Hwoar, I gotta take him home."

"It's alright I understand." he sighed, then a sudden thought hit him, "Hey why don't I give you guys a ride on my bike." Hero began to jump up and down clapping his hands. He seemed to really want to ride. Asuka looked skeptical.

"I don't know Hwoar, Jin wouldn't like that." she said.

"He's got a helmet on already, he ain't gonna get hurt."He said pointing to Hero, who was gazing up at her with the same puppy dog chocolate eyes as his mother. She sighed.

"Alright you two, you win let's go." Hero climbed in front of Hwoarang and Asuka climbed in back..

"We go fast Hwoar?"Hero asked excitedly.

"Sure," Hwoarang laughed, "but not too fast." Then he pulled off his trademark goggles, and stuck them on Hero's head. Asuka laughed softly at the gesture. Then they started off.

Hero cheered "Faster, faster." as they rode and Asuka smiled against Hwoarang's back. Hero liked him, Xiao liked him, she loved him, how could Jin turn him down?

They reached their home and Hero ran up to meet Xiao, excitedly telling her about his day, and about his new friend Hwoarang.

"He seemed to like you."Asuka said hugging him.

"Well why not? I mean look how lovable I am."he said smirking, "So, I'll meet you at the park again tomorrow or down the street?" she shook her head no.

"Tomorrow you come and get me here."she answered, "I'll leave your name at the door and the servants will show you in, then you'll finally get to meet my brother." He stared at her in disbelief, she smiled and kissed him quickly goodbye when she heard Xiao call her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."she called back. And just like she was gone. Hwoarang felt his heart sink. Tomorrow the truth would come out, she would everything. And it would destroy her. She would know what he truly was, how he already knew Jin, and of his plan.

His plan, he had forgotten. This was part of a plan, but suddenly beating Jin didn't seem as important as keeping Asuka.

With a heavy heart he rode home, the whole night debating over whether or not he should even show up tomorrow.

No one guessed come on guys, what are the hiding that has to do with Jin and Xiao's relationship that involves Hwoarang, come on you all know it. Okay in other news, If any out there is reading my other story Fight of L&F than sorry, but no updates for a bit, I want a good ending and I need to take my time writing the last bunch of chapters or all my work is garbage. Also as soon as this and/or F O L&F is finish I have a new story going up called Fathering me: It's a Hwoarang fic for all you fans of him.

Review please

Kap

P.S. HWOARANG AND ASUKA FOREVER!


	8. The truth comes out

1Ello Poppet.

Okay so Hwoar and Jin finally meet and all hell breaks loose. I know you've been waiting guys. So I'll stop rambling.

Disclaimer: Tekken no mine, tekken no yours, Tekken belong to the WORLD...and Namco no sue.

Chapter 8: The truth comes out.

Hwoarang stood at the front gate. To go or not to go was the question. On the one hand if he went he would complete his plan and take out Jin, on the other he could leave and never come back. Just forget the whole stupid thing. That might be best for them all.

Then Asuka would hate him, which might be better for her. But then he would never see her again. Could he be alright with losing her? He could try and make peace with Jin, and let Asuka believe he was just scared to let her brother know about them.

Either way he had to go inside and see her, he had too. He knew he could never up and leave her.

He told the man at the front why he was there and was assorted in.

She pulled her hair up in a pony tail, then took it down. She clipped it back and then pulled them out. Finally she just left it down. She paced around her room wringing her hands together. She looked at herself in the mirror, then pulled off her shirt and pulled on a different one. A mid-drift, nope Jin would scream. She pulled that off too. She grabbed yet another shirt and began to hold them up to her. Finally she threw on the blew sweater she had originally put on. The she lay on her bed as if she was exhausted.

"Nervous?" asked a familiar voice. Asuka jumped causing her to fall off her bed. She looked up and saw Xiao.

"A little."she admitted as Xiao helped her up, they stood for a moment as Xiao chewed her lip. What to say, what to say?

"Hey Xiao, you okay?"Asuka asked, she hoped so. Today had to be perfect. Jin was meeting her boyfriend today. She really wanted them to get along. She was almost sure they would, nothing could go wrong now.

Xiao looked nervous, then finally she couldn't take she had to tell Asuka the truth the whole truth. "Asuka, look it's about Hwoara-" Just then a servant came in.

"Madame Asuka there is a young man named Hwoarang here for you."she said kindly, Asuka raced out of the room and down the hall. She couldn't wait to see him. Xiao walked out "Suka wait, but it was too late."

Hwoarang wandered down the halls looking for Asuka or Xiao or that servant or anyone for that matter he was lost.

"How do these people live here. You need a map to get around." Then he passed a half open door on his right and stopped. He looked in, it was a dojo built into the house. That was not what caught his eye however. For inside was, his hated rival Jin Kazama. Right there in front of him was Jin. He could get him right now.

"Hey Hwoar, sup?"he turned to find himself face to face with Asuka. His eyes widen, now what? He could just walk away get to Kazama. And leave her. No way he couldn't. But this was what he had been planning. Did what he'd gain out weigh what he'd loss? Was this worth it? To hurt her, use her like he did Xiao. No this was different. This time it wasn't just a girl or someone Jin cared for. This time it was someone he cared for. Someone he loved.

That's when it hit him hard. Love. He loved her, he always had. And she loved him. He had to tell her everything. This lie, getting to Kazama it meant nothing now. All he wanted was her.

"Asuka," he said wondering where to start, then it came to him, "I love you." She stared at him. What did he say? He loved her. Her heart soared.

"I love you too."she answered and before another word was exchanged they kissed full out. Finally it was out they were in love. He smiled against her lips. He'd be content to stay there forever. Nothing could tear him from her now.

WHAM.

It happened so fast either saw it happen. One moment they were looked in embrace the next he was slammed to the ground. She stood breathless and confused. And there barely a foot from her was Jin, his fist still raised. The look on his face made her question if this was actually her brother. It was one of pure hatred and angry she'd never seen. Almost as if devil had returned.

Hwoarang spat as he raised to his knees, and glared at Jin. The two were in a stare down. Hwoarang looked away first for the sole reason that he saw Asuka out of the corner of his eye. He just couldn't bare to look at her. He felt tears form in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"Jin yelled as he shoved him back down. "Well, you sick bastard. Who do you think you are?" Hwoarang rose to his feet. Jin was mad, no that didn't cover it. He was furious, enraged, infuriated. No, there were no words could never describe the hate and angry that burned within now. He could kill Hwoarang, right here right now, and probably would.

Asuka was in shock, what had happened what_ was_ happening. This was not how it was supposed to go. This wasn't suppose to happen. "Jin,"she screamed stepping in his path, "What are you doing to Hwoarang."her eyes were pleading for him to stop. She didn't want them to fight she loved them too much. That's when Jin made the connection. He looked her straight in the eye.

"This,"he began, "is you boyfriend."she nodded and he continued. "But, you know nothing of our rivalry."

She looked confused, "What are you talking about?" Jin turned back the Korean man be for him. That was it, that was all he needed to know.

"You sick son of a bitch."he yelled, "You want to fight so badly"he got into stance, "Then fight me." Hwoarang looked straight at Asuka, she was confused, hurt and crying. He wished to go to her hold her and dry her tear. To comfort her and love her. He turned back to Jin.

"No, I don't want to fight any more."he said simply and it was true, he no longer desired a fight with Jin.

"That's too bad."Jin yelled, and rammed into him. Jin attacked with all he had, and Hwoarang just took it he didn't fight back. It wasn't worth it, it was never worth it. This was what he deserved. He had tricked, lied to and hurt the only woman who truly loved him. He was dirt, no lower than dirt.

Asuka started to yell, telling Jin to stop. Her voice was so loud it was beginning to hurt, but that didn't matter. Only the battle in front of her did. All the noise called Xiao's attention and they ran out. Xiao immediately tried to calm Asuka down.

"Xiao, what's happening?"she asked weakly. Xiao about to explain when Jin's voice cut in.

"Don't."he snapped, then he pulled Hwoarang over and held his arm behind his back, "You tell her." Hwoarang remained silent, how could he tell her everything? How could he tell her he lied? Jin's grip tightened, "TELL HER!"

"Hwoarang?"she questioned quietly. He could never say no to her.

"Asuka, Jin and I,"he hesitated, "We've been rivals since we were 18. We're are enemies and I've always taken it hard that he's better than me" he turned from her. "I would've done anything to fight him. Even use you." Jin released him.

"What?"she could have sworn she felt her heart shatter, she wanted to cry and scream. She hated him, but still loved him. She wished to punch him and to kiss him. He never loved her, she still loved him, it made her sick.

Jin threw Hwoarang aside, "Get out now."he yelled. Hwoarang stood and looked at Asuka one last time, she turned away. Then he was gone.

Oooh talk about mean huh? Now there are still some loose ends to tie up here which will be in the next chapter. Not much more to say.

Review please

Kap.


	9. Fallen apart

1Okay guys I'm finally back.

Sorry I was working on my new story Fathering me, it's a Hwoarang story if ya'll are interested. Anyway here's the next chapter, where we finally learn how Xiao knows Hwoarang. And Asuka comes to a big realization. Jin's kinda OOC here sorry.

Disclaimer: Tekken not be mine, so no sue me.

Chapter 9:Fallen apart

Asuka sat on the steps, silent tears running down her face. Her head was buried in her arms and she felt Xiaoyu comforting arms. Hwoarang had hurt her bad, so bad she knew she'd never love again. She didn't look at him when he left, she couldn't face him.

"Why me? Why?"she cried, "How could I be so stupid? So blind?" She started to curse herself and him and everything in between. Xiao continued to sooth her.

Jin turned from the door and stared at his sister. The sweet young girl he tried so hard to protect and love. Hwoarang had gone too far this time. He had deserved the beating he'd received and much more. Jin only regretted Asuka having to be there to watch it.

"Jin, what happened?"Xiao asked confused beyond belief. She knew it would be bad when Jin and Hwoarang met, but not this bad. Jin turned to her and his scowl returned.

"Same as last time."he answered, "People don't change Xiaoyu. Ever." he looked away from her. He was mad at Xiao now. Why? He didn't know, but he was.

"Xiao,"Asuka suddenly raised her head to her only real friend in Tokyo. "You knew about all this?" Xiao released her then closing her eyes she nodded. Asuka looked crushed and Jin confused.

"You knew and never told me." Asuka yelled, "You were never going to tell me about Jin and Hwoar were you? Were you?"Asuka was beyond upset, everyone around her had hurt her she had nothing now.

"I was,"answered Xiao in a whisper, "But I was scared. You liked him so much Asuka. I just wanted you to be happy. And I thought he deserved a good woman after..."she cut off. JIn stared at Xiaoyu in disbelief. Suddenly it all made sense, Asuka was sneaking around with Hwoarang and Xiao had covered for them.

"Xiao,"he yelled, "How could you? You knew all this and you let it continue?" He was furious at her. "I don't believe my so-called loving wife set my sister up with a fight crazed, perverted street punk." This caught Asuka's attention and strangely made her mad at Jin.

"Don't talk about Hwoarang like that."she yelled before Xiao could respond to him. "He's also clever and talented. He's funny and goofy. He knows how to let loose and have fun. He's loving and loyal, and...and...he...he didn't fight you." She realized then he had come to beat Jin, but didn't. He had refused the fight, because of her maybe? Yes! He didn't fight Jin because he cared about maybe loved her. He loved her so he didn't fight Jin. He had always loved her. Her heart mended on the spot. "He didn't fight Jin. He didn't because he loves me. He loves me!" she felt amazing then.

"What would a hood like that know about love?"Jin yelled bursting her bubble, "He can't love he's incapable of it." Asuka scowled.

"That's not true. Hwoarang does love. He always has and I'm not letting you get in the way Jin."

"Then you better find a new place to live. You are not to see Hwoarang again understand?" He was screaming now, "This is my house and my rules. He played you for a sap to get to me. He hurt you, used you, and that is un forgivable. Suka, you can't see him. In fact no one in this house is to see Hwoarang again."his eyes shot to Xiaoyu for a moment.

Asuka stared at her brother in shock, then she recovered, "You are the most selfish, conceited, hard headed man on the face of the planet. You just can't deal with the fact that Hwoarang loves me. Well Jin deal because there is nothing you can say to stop me." With that she turned on heal and stormed away towards her room. Jin and Xiao were now alone.

They stood in the hall for a moment of awkward silence, then Xiao stood and headed into their bedroom. Jin followed only a moment later. She was sitting on their bed stroking her stomach. There was their own little girl, but Xiao wondered if Jin would be as cruel to her as he was Asuka.

"Should I assume the best? Or is that girl not mine?"he asked bitterly from the door way. Xiao looked up at him, tears and pain staining her eyes. How could he say that?

"Jin of course it's yours. What happened between me and Hwoar is long history."she yelled tears falling, "Besides I didn't cheat on you Jin, we weren't together."

"That would be because you stormed out one night when I came home screaming at me." he sighed, "I didn't kick you out or anything, you left." He sat next to her. "The next time I saw you was when I found you half naked at Hwoarang's apartment."

"I wasn't half naked."

"You were in a pair of under ware and his t-shirt." he lay down, "I could only assume the worst Xiao."

"I'm sorry Jin, but I was confused and hurt. I needed someone, anyone's help."she lay next to him, "I always loved you, but I got carried away." He turned to face her and hugged her tight.

"Xiao, you said you'd come home with me then and there if I never asked you about it again, but I need to know what happened. Please tell me." she sighed against his chest and pulled away sitting up.

"Jin, you were so wrapped up in work and everything that I kinda fell into the background. I felt you loved this stupid company more than me. So I left." She tuned back to him, "All I wanted was for you to chase me Jin, I waited for you to come, but you didn't. I met Hwoarang and I just..."she cut off, he sat up held her again.

"No matter what you say I'll love you still."he soothed.

"I went with Hwoarang because I knew the minute you found out you'd come after me. Hwoarang wanted to fight you and I wanted you to fight for me Jin. That was the only reason we were ever together." They sat there holding each other for some time.

"Jin, maybe you should talk with Suka about Hwoarang."Xiao said suddenly.

"I've made a decision about that already."he said standing up.

"Jin, he didn't fight you today, after all he's been through to get to you. In all the time we've known him when has Hwoarang ever turned down a fight? Something has to be up with him. Maybe you should hear Asuka out." Jin looked at her and realized she was right. Asuka was his only sibling and deserved a chance. And Hwoarang had been very off today so maybe something was up. He smiled at his wife and nodded.

He then made his way to Asuka's room. He knocked a few times, but no answer came. He knocked again still nothing. He pushed open the door, "Suka, can we talk?"

Her room was empty. He turned to the hall window and saw it wide open.

Asuka had run off.

That's that see you next chapter okay. What will happen to Hwoasuka. (I like that)?

Review please

Kap.


	10. Talking it out

Okay the long awaited chapter ten, second to last one. Yes, it's a little rushed and may not be what you expected, but I hope you still like it. This actually focuses on Jin and Hwoarang more than Hwoasuka.

Disclaimer: Tekken no mine you no sue we all happy

Chapter 10: Talking it all out.

"That little bi-"

"Jin!"Xiaoyu cut him off. The two were walking through the mansion Jin pulling on his jacket as he strode to the door. He couldn't believe she had left like that. How dare she disobey him?

But she only did it because I wouldn't listen, his mind argued and he knew that was right. If Jin had been more open minded about it maybe she wouldn't have run off. She still did however, and that was wrong, but I was wrong first. Two wrongs don't make a right. It is my fault though. No it's Hwoarang's fault. But maybe he does care for Asuka. What are the chances of that? Pretty high it seems.

Jin was torn, he didn't know what he should do next. What was his next move? He had to figure it out soon.

"Jin, where are you going?"Xiaoyu asked, they had reached the door. He was halfway out already. He thought a moment and knew what to say.

"I have to find Hwoarang before Asuka does."with that he left. Xiaoyu looked worried. 'Then I have to find Asuka before she finds Hwoarang.' She sighed and went to find Hero. They had to get to her first.

Hwoarang leaned on his motorcycle, and took a drag of his cigarette. He had done what was right, Asuka deserved better than this, better than him. Now she was free to find it. He took the cigarette from his mouth and spit hard.

That's about all he was worth. He sighed and his mind wondered to Asuka. The most beautiful girl he had ever met. Inside and outside. She was perfect to him in every way. He had let the perfect girl get away over some dumb rivalry with Kazama. He knew now how pointless it was and how stupid he had been. He never deserved Asuka and he never would.

Just then he heard footsteps rushing to him at top speed. They were abnormally fast to be an average person. They stopped right behind where he sat. Releasing a sigh he asked, "What are you doing here Asuka?"

"I came to find you, stupid."She answered, "We need to talk." He stood and faced her, she was slightly out of breath and very sweaty. But still beautiful in his eyes.

"Tell me how do you manage to be so boyish, yet so pretty?"Hwoarang laughed, she smiled big and the next thing they knew they were hugging each other tightly. She rested her head on his chest and nestled close. He put his head atop hers and rubbed her back gently and rocked back and forth. "Why did you come you're better than this."

"There's nothing better then love."she whispered, "and you do love me, right?" He sighed and lifted her chin up to face her.

"You know I do."he answered.

"Say it."she demanded.

"What?"

"Say it and mean it."she said again.

"I love you, Asuka Kazama."he breathed into her hair. She kissed his check and held him tighter, "and that is why I can't have you."he continued, "Don't you understand?"

"I do, but you're wrong."Asuka started to cry and cursed herself for it. "You idiot I love you and I want you, not anyone else."

"But Asuka,"he said harshly pulling away, "There can never be anything between us-"

"Until there is peace between us."another male voice finished. They turned to see Jin barely five feet from them getting out of his limo. He strode up to them and pulled Asuka away gently.

"Jin, stop what are you doing?"she yelled, "You can't keep me away." He pushed her into the back seat as easily as he could. :Let me go."

"I told I don't want you talking with him,"Jin answered as Hwoarang looked away so not to interfere, this was the right thing. "I want to talk with him." Jin smiled and released his sister. She and Hwoarang stared at him blankly and then Asuka smiled too. Hwoarang looked from one to the other confused. Asuka, however had understood perfectly, Jin was giving them a chance.

"Thanks."she whispered as he shut the door and drove away.

"No problem."he sighed. Then Jin turned to Hwoarang and put on a straight face. He motioned for Hwoarang to follow as he started off.

"What is this about Kazama?"Hwoarang spat looking angry and confused. Jin turned back to him and simply said.

"I love my sister as do you."Jin waved for him to follow again and started off. "We have much to work out if we both plan to be in her life." Hwoarang smiled and jogged to catch up with him. The two began to walk down the street and Jin began...

Asuka arrived home just in time to see Xiaoyu rushing out with Hero. Xiaoyu hugged Asuka tight and began to cry talking about how worried she had been and Asuka calmed her down. Hero laughed a little bit and then told Asuka how glad he was that she was staying.

"I thought you left forwever."he said pulling her hand as they went inside, "Is Mr, Hwoar okay?" Xiaoyu looked at her also wondering about Jin and Hwoarang. Asuka could tell from her eyes she was worried.

"Don't worry Hero."she said more to his mother than him, "Everything is just fine." Xiaoyu sighed and Hero clapped. Asuka knew it would all be okay.

"...Then Ogre took him away and that was it. I didn't see him again for almost two or three years."Hwoarang finished with a sigh. Jin nodded and turned back to the horizon. The two were on a city bridge talking and Hwoarang had just finished his life tail. Jin realized it wasn't too different then his own. Aside from Hwoarang's physical abuse, they were very much alike. Only one loving parent. Baek for Hwoarang, his mother Jun for him. Lost to Ogre, swore revenge against him. Though Hwoarang failed he too learned revenge wasn't the answer, though it took losing Asuka to do that.

"It seems to me, the only reason we every fought was because we never knew each other." Jin said finally turning back to his companion. Hwoarang thought this over and it seemed to be true, why did he want to fight Kazama so badly? Was it really because of a stupid draw or was there more?

"Why did we fight that day? I mean we didn't even know one another, what was the point? Jin yelled again, "Can you imagine?"

"Well Kaz-"Hwoarang cut off."Well Jin,"he restarted, "You were a spoiled rich kid-"

"And you were a evil street thief and con-artist."Jin finished, "If only we hadn't jumped to conclusions. Maybe we could have been friends."

"Yeah maybe."Hwoarang agreed, and he believed it. He and Jin weren't too different, they might have actually gotten along well. Then he realized something else"Maybe I would have met Asuka on better terms too."

Jin stood up and stretched his arms. He looked down at Hwoarang seriously as he too stood, "You like her a lot don't you?"

"More than anyone else I've ever met."Hwoarang answered honestly. Jin sighed.

"All I want is for my sister to be happy."Jin said evenly, "and if that means with you than so be it." Hwoarang starred at him in shock. Was he actually giving him permission to date Asuka? He was even encouraging it almost. "But you need a job and to be more responsible. I want you to prove you're loyal and ready and deserving. I don't intend to let her go to just anyone." Hwoarang smirked and shook his head, he knew it was too good to be true.

"And then I can see Asuka?"he asked though he knew the answer.

"That's up to her, I was talking about marrying her."Jin said slyly, "You do plan to marry her right?" Hwoarang blushed at this and kicked his foot.

"Maybe, if it works out."He said looking away. Jin pat his back and led him away.

"Come on, let's go." and they were off.

Okay one more chapter and It's gonna be up tomorrow for real. All I did was split this in half. So soon to come.

Review please.

Kap.


	11. The end

Here ya go.

Sorry guys a short little ending, about a page and a half. Just a little wrap up to the story. Thanks to all who read it and to my great reviewers, I love you guys to death.

Also I have another story going up that I wrote in my spare time when I should have been writing 1985, wait did I say that aloud LOL. Any way it's called Haunted Past and tales place 17 years after the Iron fist 5.

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine STOP ASKING.

Chapter 11: The end.

Hwoarang and Jin arrived at the estate as the sun was going down. Hwoarang could hardly believe it was happening. Here he was and Asuka was about to be his. All his thoughts on her deserving better had faded and now he knew what was the right thing. The right thing was to be was Asuka till the day he died and that was what he intended to do.

Hwoarang pulled his motor cycle over and Jin rushed off, smiling. "I forgot what it's like to ride one of these it's been so long."

"Yeah next time no free ride."Hwoarang scowled, "We looked so gay riding together."

Jin nodded,"Agreed." They made their way to the house. Hwoarang was close to jumping out of his skin. Jin watched him and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at him. He looked so nervous. They reached the door and Jin went inside casually. Hwoarang stood on the spot, not wanting to go any farther than that. Jin turned around to find himself alone.

"Are you coming?" he asked suppressing a laugh. Hwoarang shook his head and sat down on the steps of the mansion. He couldn't do it, not after what happened. Jin sighed and went to find his wife, and Asuka. He found them in the living room watching some child show with Hero. They were stretched out on the two couches.

"Hello, everyone."Jin greeted. They all turned around to see him. Hero rushed into his arms and began to talk a mile a minute. Xiaoyu kissed his cheek and also began to talk at him. They were jumbled together and Jin understood nothing.

"Hold on guys." he said waving his hands for silence. "I have a present for Asuka first." Asuka smiled and hugged him, knowing exactly what he had for her. She kissed his cheek and rushed outside to see Hwoarang. Xiaoyu gave her husband a questioning look.

Asuka searched the front of the house for hours and finally found her target. He was out the door sitting on the steps of the house. She walked out and sat next to him as quietly as she could. He jumped when he saw her and then blushed for having done so.

"Hi stranger. What's up?"she asked sweetly. He breathed out and plunged right into everything.

"Asuka, I'm so sorry about what happened and... I... just... want you to know...that I am really truly very sorry about this all."Hwoarang held out his hand, "Friends?" Asuka looked at it for a moment and sighed. She never liked to just jump into problems like that, but too late he had. She looked him straight in the eye and frowned.

"I don't want to be your friend Hwoarang."she said simply and his heart sank, all he wanted was to be in her life from here on out. He stood and began to walk away. Asuka panicked and stood up as well.

"No, I meant..."He turned back to her. "I want more than that from you."she admitted, looking to the ground, "and you should know that by now."

"But Asuka after all I did, how can you just...?"he trailed off and looked guilty. She walked up to him. She gave a small smile and answered.

"Let's just start all over again."she took his hand in hers, "Hello, I'm Asuka Kazama and you are?" he laughed and thought it over. The idea sounded good to him.

"I'm Hwoarang."he shook her hand. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I don't know sir,"she giggled, "We've just met." Jin and Xiaoyu appeared in the front door.

"You should go Asuka,"Jin said to her, "He seems like a nice guy." Xiaoyu giggled and nodded in agreement saying, "yes, and very handsome."

"Alright, if you insist."she smiled at Hwoarang as they climbed onto his bike. "And I'll be back by ten, Jin."

Jin shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, whatever." Asuka's smile grew as she and Hwoarang rode off together. Xiaoyu looked at Jin and hugged him.

"What was that about?"she asked.

"I'm trying to loosen up, more like Hwoarang. You like?"he answered wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Very much."she said before kissing him. Meanwhile Asuka and Hwoarang were riding off together, and Hwoarang stopped right in front of a dance club. He got off and walked to the entrance.

"Dancing wasn't in the plan." she said as he helped her up and to the door.

"Asuka,"he said opening the door, "if there's one thing I learn this through this is that plans often go astray. With that said the two headed off into the club for their first of many wonderful nights together.

The end.

That was all, hope you enjoyed it and hope to see some more Asuka and Hwoarang romances in the future. Here's to hoping. Hwoasuka for ever.

Review please.

Kap


End file.
